Don't Rain on My Parade
Don't Rain on My Parade, en español No hagas llover en mi desfile, es una canción que fue presentada en el episodio Sectionals. Esta canción aparece además en la película Glee: The 3D Concert Movie, así como también está incluida en el álbum Glee: The Music, Volume 2 y en el videojuego Glee Karaoke Revolution - Volumen 1. La versión original pertenece a Barbra Streisand del musical Funny Girl. Contexto de la canción En el episodio Sectionals, esta es la balada que New Directions escogió para cantar en las Seccionales luego de que Jane Addams Academy les copiara su balada anterior, "And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going". Rachel aparentemente había trabajado en la interpretación de esta canción desde que tenía 4 años. Ella comienza a interpretar esta canción en la audiencia y luego llega al escenario para introducir al resto de New Directions. Letra Don't tell me not to live Just sit and putter Life's candy and the sun's a ball of butter Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade Don't tell me not to fly I've simply got to If someone takes a spill It's me and not you Who told you you're allowed to rain on my parade I'll march my band out I'll beat my drum And if I'm fanned out Your turn at bat, sir At least I didn't fake it Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it But whether I'm the rose of sheer perfection A freckle on the nose of life's complexion A cinder on the shiny apple of his eye I gotta fly once I gotta try once Only can die once, right, sir Ooh, life is juicy Juicy, and you see I gotta have my bite, sir Get ready for me, love, cause I'm a comer I simply gotta march My heart's a drummer Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade I'm gonna live and live now Get what I want I know how One roll for the whole shebang One throw, that bell will go clang Eye on the target and wham One shot, one gun shot, and BAM Hey, Mr. Arnstien Here I am! I'll march my band out I'll beat my drum And if I'm fanned out Your turn at bat, sir At least I didn't fake it Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it Get ready for me, love, 'cause I'm a comer I simply gotta march, my heart's a drummer Nobody, no, nobody Is gonna rain on my parade! Curiosidades *En el Glee Tour del 2011, Barbra Streisand vio a Lea Michele presentar esta canción. *Rachel ha dicho que ha cantado esta canción desde los 2 años y se la sabe hasta en reversa (Choke). *Esta canción ha sido presentada en todas las giras de Glee. *La genial interpretación de esta canción en la serie llevó a que Lea Michele la presentara en los Tony Awards 2010, donde se encontraba entre el público su originaria intérprete, Barbra Streisand. Errores *Mientras Rachel canta "Nobody, don't nobody", se puede ver a Puck subir las escaleras dos veces. *Cuando los chicos de New directions se alinean, se puede ver a dos detrás de Rachel, y en la siguiente toma aún no han llegado. Videos thumb|left|300px|Lea Michele en los Tony Awards 2010 thumb|300px|right|Don't Rain On My Parade - Glee (Full song) thumb|left|300px|Don't Rain On My Parade - Glee Live Version Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones del episodio Sectionals Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Rachel Categoría:Glee: The Music, Volume 2 Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en las Seccionales Categoría:Canciones de Broadway Categoría:Canciones de Glee: The 3D Concert Movie Categoría:Glee: Karaoke Revolution - Volumen 1 Categoría:Canciones de la primera temporada Categoría:Canciones de Barbra Streisand Categoría:Canciones individuales Categoría:Canciones interpretadas más de una vez Categoría:Canciones del musical Funny Girl Categoría:Solos Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Santana